


In Good Hands

by NCISVU



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gibbs and Tony are vacationing in Hawaii with Gibbs’ longtime friend, Steve McGarrett, and his partner, Danny, a pop up storm puts an abrupt end to their boat trip and leaves them stranded in a cave for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be slash but could probably be read as friendship.
> 
> This was originally posted to ff.net and my livejournal. I'm in the process of moving my stories over here.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Danny muttered. “I go sailing with two boat enthusiasts and end up stranded.”

“We’re not stranded,” Steve yelled over a crack of thunder.

“We’re shipwrecked,” Gibbs corrected. A bolt of lightning lit up the cave they’d taken shelter in, illuminating his smile.

“Call it whatever you want,” Tony grumbled while Danny threw his hands up in defeat. “How are we gonna get outta here?”

“We wait for the storm to pass then assess the damage to the boat,” Gibbs said. The situation wasn’t as grim as Tony and Danny seemed to think it was. There was a radio on their boat they could use to call for help if worse came to worse but he’d let them worry a little longer.

“How long is that gonna take?” Tony asked.

“Anywhere from two seconds to two days. Welcome to Hawaii,” Danny said sarcastically.

“Gibbs is injured. He could die by then and Danny busted up his leg. I’m thinking we should call in a chopper,” Tony said.

“I second that!” Danny added quickly.

“It’s a scratch,” Gibbs said looking at the small cut he’d acquired on his calf when the boat had run aground.

“Besides,” Steve said, “it’s too risky for a chopper to be out in a storm like this. You really should let me take a look at your leg though, Jethro. Don’t want it getting infected.”

Gibbs nodded his agreement, knowing the former SEAL would have no issues patching him up.

“You too, Danny,” Steve said. “Is it your knee again or something else?”

“It’s my ankle, Dr. McGarrett, and it’ll be just fine,” Danny replied.

“Not if it swells so big you can’t walk on it,” Steve said. “Just trust me. You’re in good hands.”

“Your good hands are what usually end up getting me hurt.”

“I have _never_ hurt you, Danno.”

“I only ever get hurt when you’re around,” Danny countered. “That’s pretty much the same thing.”

“How is that the same thing? You should be more careful. You’re lucky I have some medical knowledge.”

“We wouldn’t need your medical knowledge if you weren’t so crazy.”

“Crazy is fun,” Steve said with a wild smile before disappearing from the cave.

While Tony and Danny tried to figure out where Steve was going in the dark of night and pouring rain, Gibbs gathered everything he could find in the cave to get a fire going. Previous hikers had left some palm fronds, coconuts and branches behind they could use. There was even a small fire pit set up in the middle of the cave, like someone had camped out there before them. They would need the warmth and it would help dry their clothes out. “Which one you grabbed the survival kit off the boat?”

“I did,” Danny said. “Someone had to be responsible.”

“Stop being such a drama queen,” Steve said as he entered the cave carrying coconuts, large, heart-shaped leaves and palm fronds.

“I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into coming on the trip in the first place,” Danny said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Gibbs piled up the few fatter chunks of wood, the smaller twigs, dried leaves and other debris followed by the coconut husks then pulled the flint out of the survival kit and his knife out of his pocket. While Steve used the corkscrew on his own knife to open the coconuts, Gibbs quickly built a fire.

“Let me see your leg,” Steve said.

Gibbs sat down in front of his longtime friend and Steve poured the coconut water over his wound to clean it out while Tony and Danny watched skeptically.

“You’re using coconut water to clean a cut?” Danny asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“Well I could pee on it instead but somehow I think you’d find that even more distasteful,” Steve snarked.

“That’s disgusting. _You_ are disgusting.”

“It’s sterile,” Steve said, sharing a smile with Gibbs.

“Remind me never to get injured and stranded anywhere with you,” Danny said with an upturned lip. “Although knowing you, the likelihood of that happening is pretty high. Is there something wrong with the fresh, clean rainwater falling from the sky?”

“Not at all,” Steve said. “Why don’t you go get me some?”

“How?”

“Exactly. Coconut water’s just as good. Now, would you like to do this or may I continue?”

“You may continue,” Danny said.

“Thank you.”

“And I should also mention Tony has a cut on his back.”

“Danny!” Tony scolded.

“Alright,” Steve said nonchalantly, “I’ll look at that one next.”

“It’s fine, really,” Tony said. “Nothing that’s gonna kill me before we get back to Oahu.”

“You got ocean water in it,” Steve said. “Ocean water’s full of nasty little bacteria you don’t want getting into your bloodstream.”

“I knew it. I’m gonna die.”

“Calm down, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said.

“Listen to you two,” Steve said. “You know what you guys need? A hug. C’mere. Bring it in,” he said, drawing the reluctant men into a hug and coddling them like little children. “There, there. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Tony and Danny shared an unsure look. “I don’t know if we should believe you two,” Danny said.

“You guys are the ones who got us into this mess in the first place,” Tony added.

“And we’re gonna get you out of it,” Gibbs said.

“Take your shirt off, Tony,” Steve said. “Lie down on your stomach.”

“This is the beginning of the end,” Tony groaned as he obeyed.

“He’s actually pretty good at this,” Danny said, trying to reassure his friend. “He can also do that trick where you give him a twig and a piece of string and he can build you a house.”

“Gibbs can do that too,” Tony said.

“Good, they can build us a mansion when Steve’s done fixing you up,” Danny said.

“I’m gonna go look for some more dry stuff to burn while you do that,” Gibbs said.

“No you’re not,” Steve said firmly. “Bacteria loves warm, wet and dark. You gotta keep that cut dry.”

“Alright, I’ll head deeper into the cave and see if anyone left anything we can burn.”

“Don’t go too deep.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“I forget we had similar training.”

“I’ll be back.”

“Alright, Tony, you’re good. Leave your shirt off till it dries. Danno, you’re next.”

“This is really unnecessary,” Danny said.

“Sit,” Steve said firmly.

Danny grumbled under his breath as he sat down by Steve. He couldn’t even enjoy a nice, peaceful day off with Steve without one or both of them getting hurt.

“Don’t worry,” Steve said. “I got my arm too. We can all be walking wounded together.”

“Oh, so this is just like work.”

“Lie down,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. “Put your foot in my lap.”

“What are those?” Danny asked, watching as Steve pulled the large leaves off the logs near the fire.

“Plantain,” Steve answered. “It’s an herb. Heat ‘em up and it helps with skin inflammation and swelling. You’ll thank me later.”

“Debatable,” Danny said, although the hot, damp leaves did feel pretty good bound around his injured ankle.

Steve smiled at Danny while he wrapped his ankle, despite Danny’s glare. After getting everyone else taken care of, he cleaned his own cut while Gibbs added the few addition shreds of scrap wood and coconut husks to their fire.

Once they’d done all they could do, Gibbs sat down next to Steve and Danny turned himself around and rested his head in Steve’s lap, claiming it was comfortable and since Steve had gotten him into this mess by persuading him to go, he could make it up to him by being his pillow. All three of them watched Tony pace.

“Now what’re we gonna do?” Danny asked.

“We could always pass the time with sex,” Tony suggested.

“You have no shame,” Gibbs said.

“Hey, I came out here to walk around half naked and have lots of sex,” Tony said. “Not get stranded. You know this wasn’t my first choice for a vacation.”

“Shipwrecked,” Steve corrected again, “and don’t tell me you hate Hawaii too.”

“I have my reasons.”

“East coast boy who hates the beach,” Danny said happily. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“I don’t hate the beach,” Tony corrected, “just Hawaii.”

“How can anyone hate Hawaii?” Steve asked in utter disbelief.

“When Tony was a kid his dad forgot him on Maui and flew back to the mainland,” Gibbs explained.

“To hook up with a woman,” Tony added.

“Some dad,” Steve said.

“Yeah, now about the sex?”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs warned.

“Steve has no shame either,” Danny said, “but it’s nice to know someone around here does.”

“Life is an adventure,” Steve said. “If you don’t do something scary or irrational at least once a day, you’re not really living.”

“Yeah, well, with as many scary and irrational things as you do it’s a miracle you’re still alive,” Danny said.

“You’d miss me if I wasn’t,” Steve said.

“Why do you think I spend my days trying to keep you alive?” Danny asked.

“You’re too sweet.”

“Seriously, what are we going to do while we wait this storm out?” Tony asked.

Gibbs and Steve shared a look, silently agreeing on what to do next.

“I’m about ready to hit the rack,” Steve said.

“Me too,” Gibbs agreed.

“Now?” Tony asked.

“Here?” Danny added.

“Might as well make use of the downtime,” Gibbs said as he and Steve settled against each other, using the other man to prop themselves up, just like they used to do on deployments.

Steve closed his eyes and let his body relax. He combed his fingers through Danny’s hair, trying to help him relax as well. Gibbs let his breathing even out and smiled at how much this was like the good old days. It reminded him of the missions he’d worked with Steve. Special Ops forces from different branches often worked together, depending on the mission and he’d run across Steve more than once.

It wasn’t long before Gibbs felt Tony’s head in his lap. He rested his hands against Tony’s back and could feel his heart rate slowing as he settled in. The sound of the rain falling and the intermittent thunder lulled the four men to sleep in no time at all.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

It didn’t take Steve and Gibbs long to figure out that fixing the boat was going to be a major project. When the wind had blown them into shallow waters the night before, the ocean floor had practically shredded the bottom of their boat. Less than two hours after calling the Coast Guard, everyone was back on dry land and the boat was on its way to the marina.

The group headed back to Steve and Danny’s home, showered and ate before relaxing out on the beach. The storm had passed sometime during the night leaving cloudless, blue skies and crystal clear ocean water behind. Tony and Danny shared a smile while Gibbs and Steve reclined back in their chairs with their eyes closed. Gibbs and Steve had had their fun the night before. It was time for Tony and Danny to choose the activity and have a little fun of their own.

“So, um, you know how the two of you got to choose the boat trip last night?” Tony asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Gibbs answered hesitantly.

“Boy do Tony and I have a night of fun in store for you guys,” Danny said happily.

“I’m not liking where this is going,” Steve said, opening his eyes and looking over at Danny and Tony.

“Relax,” Danny said, mimicking Steve’s words from the night before.

“Trust us,” Tony added. “You’re in good hands.”

**End.**


End file.
